


Get the fuck out!

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Mickey Milkovich & Svetlana Milkovich Friendship, Revenge, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian is a kindergarten teacher. Mickey has a crush on him. One morning when Mick took his child to kindergarten, he found the word faggot sprayed over the whole building and Ian alone inside -all parents except Mickey were unwilling to give their child into the care of a queer. Mickey doesn't want Ian's dream of being a kindergarten teacher to be shattered and Yev is afraid his favourite teacher would leave so he comes up with a plan.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms, Shameless ▶ Ian Gallagher / Mickey Milkovich





	Get the fuck out!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so apparently kindergarten teachers in America are called by their last names?  
Weird.  
In Germany we call them by their first names in kindergarten, so Yevy would call Ian "Ian" not "Mr. Galllagher" - So that's what happens here.

Yevgeny sat on his chair and munched on a toast while Mickey hurried through the kitchen to prepare his sons lunch.

Svetlana came into the kitchen, kissing first Yevgeny then Mickey on the cheek.  
"You get him from kid place when you come from work?" She asked Mickey while sitting down, putting her hand on her big baby bump.

Mickey put breakfast for her in front of her.  
"Yeah of course. When is the thing in you finally due? Getting tired of you not being able to move around"

"Four or five weeks than we can sell to rich white couple"  
"And then? They had another raid at the Rub'n'Tug, what are you gonna do for money if they close it for good at some point?"  
"You are husband isn't it your job to tell me?"

Mickey grimaced at her but then chuckled.  
That was just how they were. They weren't a couple despite being married and having a child. It was arranged by Mickeys dad.  
Terry had been tired of his son not fucking around with women enough, so he made him marry a Russian whore.  
At first Mickey hated her more than he thought was possible but after four years of raising a kid together they got along. But they would never love each other.

"So, I'll get him to kindergarten and head to work. Coming back around four, your sore ass gonna survive 'til then?"

Svetlana nodded "Nika from tug shop comes by. She'll do what you're too dump to do"  
"I didn't break the damn stove Svet"  
"You don't know how to do laundry"  
Mickey helped Yev into a light jacket and sandals.  
"I do, I'm just too lazy and I'm sure as hell not gonna touch your damn panties"

Mickey grinned at her and then left the house with his son.  
"You excited for kindergarten today kid?" He asked while buckling him in his car seat.

"Yes! Ian promised we paint flowers with us today, it's spring now so we paint lots of flowers" Yevgeny beamed. He liked drawing and he especially liked Ian, he was his favourite kindergarten teacher.

It wasn't very surprising, Ian was the kindest and most caring in the whole place. He actually took an interest in the children and wanted to do stuff with them instead of just standing by and hoping they wouldn't all die like the rest of the useless teachers.

And yes, Mickey might have a little crush on the redhead.  
But how could he not? He took such good care of his son and he was just such a good person and always radiated off this special energy that put everyone in a cheery mood.  
And he was really fucking attractive.

Mickey stopped in front of the kindergarten and took Yevgeny's backpack from the backseat while the child jumped out of the car.

When they wanted to enter the small building, Mickey stopped.  
**Faggot**  
The word was sprayed in bold letters on the walls of the kindergarten.  
**Get out! **

Mickey panicked for a second.  
Did they find out about him? Does the whole south side know that he was a fag? Did they want him and Yev to find another kindergarten?

"Daddy? What is it? Why did someone write on the wall?" Yevgeny asked and Mickey was more than fucking glad that the kid couldn't read yet.  
Mickey bit his lip - but how could they find out? And why would they spray it on the kindergarten instead if his own house?

Mickey took a deep breath and opened the door to take his son inside.  
The whole building seemed to be empty.  
They walked through the floors to Yev's group room and Mickey wondered why he couldn't hear any voices.  
Suddenly Ian came out of the room and startled Mickey.

"Mr Milkovich! You brought Yevgeny"  
"Uh, uhm yeah... why wouldn't I? I do that every day?"  
Ian bit his bottom lip " You wanna tell me that you didn't read it outside?"

Mickey raised his eyebrows.  
Ian was gay.  
"Yev go take your shoes off" he told his son who walked into the little changing room where the children always had their jackets and stuff.

"You're gay?" Mickey asked nonchalantly  
Ian nodded  
"One of the parents found out and now they all refused to bring their children in this morning. The other teachers already went home, except for Mrs Timer" he explained. Mrs Timer was the head of the kindergarten, she was always just in her office.

Mickey looked at the big clock in the hallway, he had to go, or he would be late for work  
"Are you a paedophile?" He asked.  
"What? No! Of course not!"  
"Then I'll get Yevy around 4 like usual" Mickey stated said his son goodbye and left the building  
His stomach did a little flip when he noticed Ian's bright grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After work- he helped other people with their taxes and bills and everything that had to do with numbers that those idiots couldn't do themselves- no it wasn't really legal to do that without a license but it paid Yev's dinner and the kindergarten and he did it for all the policemen in his neighbourhood so no one bothered him - he got Yevgeny from the kindergarten.

This time there was a crowd in front of the building-angry people with angry, ugly words falling from their mouths as if they wouldn't even talk about a human being here anymore, ugly mean signs with messages so cruel and brutal that it pained Mickey just to read them. Most of the people were other parents that Mickey sometimes saw in the morning or afternoon, some brought their children.

Mickey swallowed when he noticed the new generation of homophobes, little innocent children that heard the chanting and that would one day chant it themselves.

"Ah, Milkovich!" Said one of the fathers - a white fat man in his 40s - "You heard about the faggot? Time you show up here! You want a sign or something?"  
"What is this whole mob?" Mickey asked him.  
"We want this ginger slut fired! Just imagine, the poor children gonna be poisoned by his lifestyle! Can't let that happen!"  
Mickey looked around at the crowd and the parents making their 4-year-olds chant "**Fags burn in hell**"  
Poison, yes.

"I actually just wanna get Yevy and head home" Mickey explained over the loud crowd  
"What? You gave your son to that faggot?"  
"Yeah, just like I do every day? What's your problem now let me through, I said I'd be there at 4"  
"What, you a fucking faggot too or something?" The fat fucker chuckled.

Mickey was smaller than him, but he was known to be dangerous. He glared at the man.  
"I'm not a fucking faggot you sick fuck! Now let me get my child before I throw yours into the damn river!"

A few seconds later he was finally able to enter the building.  
He walked through the halls to Yev's group room.

Ian and Yevgeny sat on the ground, they played with some plastic soldiers.  
Mickey just looked at them for a second, how peaceful they were, seemingly unaware of the mob outside.

"Okay, now we have to fight the Dragon, but we can't kill him, okay Ian? We just catch him and then he'll be our friend and protect our castle from the bad ones! Okay, Ia- Daddy!" Yevgeny had spotted the Milkovich standing in the door way, he got up from the ground and ran to him, Mickey hugged him tightly.  
His thoughts were still at the hating people outside.

"Daddy, I like it when it's just me and Ian! He played just with me the whoooooole day!" He said proudly, "And we painted a lot! Right, Ian? We told like - like a bedtime story but with pictures! I wanna show you, wait here I'll get them!"  
Yevgeny ran out of the room and into another before Mickey could even think about answering.

Ian got up from the ground as well.  
"Hey, I saw the people outside, you got through without killing someone?"  
"Barely. But we have to go through that beautiful crowd again and I don't guarantee for anything"

Ian smiled at him.  
"Thank you"  
Mickey frowned "What for?" He asked confused.  
Ian shrugged "for letting me take care of Yevgeny. For not hating me for being a fag. I love children, I always wanted to work with them. Now, I can't because some stupid idiots think I'd touch little innocent children! Or because they think I'd make them gay"

Ian looked to the ground and played with his fingers.  
"You didn't touch them before or tried to make them gay, did you? That doesn't suddenly change because I know now, that you like sucking dicks"

Ian smiled at him, Mickey would do a lot to never see this smile fade.  
"So, you gonna bring him in tomorrow again?"  
"Of course, someone has to watch him during the day"  
"What about your wife?"

Mickey swallowed hard. Right, his wife. He had a crush on Ian for like a year already and now that he knew that Ian was gay, he figured he even had a chance with the handsome man.  
But Ian thought he was straight, even worse, he thought he lived in a real heterosexual relationship with a loving wife and a child.

"She uh" Mickey cleared his throat, "She's earning extra money as a surrogate, so pregnant as hell right now, not supposed to run around a lot."  
Ian nodded. Mickey bit his lip, he contemplated telling Ian that him and Svetlana weren't really anything close to a straight couple, but Yevgeny came back in that moment, lots of pictures in his hands.

"Look, Dad, that's what we painted today, you want to hear the story we came up with?"  
"Yevgeny, I think you have to go home, and I'm sure your mommy wants to hear the story too, right?", Ian said.  
"Give me the pictures and put your shoes on okay?"

Yevgeny handed the papers to his dad and ran out of the room.  
"Fuck what am I supposed to tell him about the people outside?" He mumbled.  
Ian shrugged "I'm not gonna interfere with your parenting, Mr Milkovich"

Mickey knew what that meant. Ian wouldn't tell him to tell his son that it's okay to be gay or that the people outside were bad people because they hated on Ian. Ian wouldn't tell him that, even though he should, because he didn't want to seem like he was trying to push any fucking "agenda" on him. But Ian probably thought that exactly this was what Mickey should tell Yevgeny.  
This was exactly what Mickey wanted to tell Yevgeny what he needed to hear, what Mickey wished someone would've told him when he was a kid.

"What about you, you got a way to get home safely?" He asked, he was really concerned about leaving Ian here alone with the hating mob outside.  
"Uh, yeah, yeah my brothers come by and get me out"  
Mickey nodded, and Yevgeny came back, he wanted to go home to show his mommy the pictures, so Mickey had to leave Ian alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey and Yevgeny came home to Svetlana lying on the couch.  
She said something in Russian to her son and he answered in the language Mickey could barely understand.

Suddenly Svetlana looked at Mickey concerned.  
"What?" Mickey asked  
"Didn't you hear what he said?"  
"You know I can't fucking understand shit when you talk so goddamn quick in that weird language" Mickey didn't like it when Svet and Yev talked Russian in front of him, he always felt a bit left out.

"He said angry people are at child place. If not safe then he won't go"  
"No, it's...." He looked down at Yevy and sat next to Svet on the couch.  
"Hey, Yevy, you know why those angry people were at the kindergarten?"

Yevgeny shook his head, Svetlana looked at him confused.  
"Okay, so they were saying mean things about Ian. You like Ian, don't you?" Yevgeny nodded. "Well they think, that people like Ian are bad, that they shouldn't live here or shouldn't be around other people that aren't like them..."

"But Ian isn't bad! Ian is nice! He's the nicest teacher I have! I don't want him to go away!" Yevgeny started to panic.  
"I know, I know, those people are wrong. It's okay to be like Ian. Those people are just mean and angry, they are the bad people"

Svetlana still looked confused from her husband to her son and back.  
"But... what do you mean with people like Ian? You mean people with red hair?"

Mickey chuckled at that, then cleared his throat and looked briefly at Svetlana.  
"Ian's gay", Svetlana looked at him with raised eyebrows "You know uh... how your auntie Mandy has a boyfriend?"

"Auntie Mandy has lots of boyfriends" Yevgeny grinned  
"However, she dates boys, right? She loves men, holds hands with them and wants to kiss them? So, most girls want to do all that stuff with boys. And most boys want to do that stuff with girls"

"And then they marry?" Yevgeny asked.  
Svetlana leaned back and watched her husband explaining it to her son.  
"Yeah, sometimes they marry or have children. Because they love each other very much"  
"Like you and mommy?"

Mickey stopped, he looked at Svetlana.  
"No" Svetlana said, "No not like mommy and daddy" she answered him in her thick accent "No, Yevgeny we didn't marry because we love each other, but we love you very much"

Mickey was grateful that she said it and he didn't have to.  
"We love you more than anything Yevy" Mickey smiled and ruffled through his blonde hair " But you see, while most boys love girls and most girls love boys, there are boys... that love boys and .... girls that love other girls. Do You understand?"

Yevgeny nodded.  
"That's called being gay. Ian wants to be with men, he wants to have boyfriends and kiss them and hold hands just like Auntie Mandy does with her boyfriends.", he felt Svetlana putting a reassuring hand on his arm.  
"But why are the other parents so angry with him for that?"

"They think it's wrong. But it's not" Svetlana said, "It's totally okay to like boys Yevgeny" then she repeated the same words in Russian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm proud of you Mikhailo" Svetlana whispered after he put Yevgeny to bed and brought her a tea -he really was a perfect husband if he wanted to and he kind of was mad at himself for it.

"What for?" He asked.  
"You explained it so good to Yevgeny. You're finally at peace with yourself too, yes?" She blew over her tea to cool it down.  
Mickey shrugged "Wish someone would've explained it to me like this when I was his age... or ever."  
"You want to talk about Orange boy?"

Mickey bit his lip, unsure about this strange offer. Svetlana patted the bed next to her.  
Mickey sat down.  
"You always want to bring and get Yevgeny from child place ever since orange boy started working there. You like him?"

Mickey gnawed on his bottom lip. Svetlana knew about Mickey being gay. Mickey needed to be drunk as hell to even touch Svetlana, and he only did to have Yevgeny, to shut up his dad about grandchildren and family honour bloodline or some bulshit.  
But the thing is they never really talked about it.

One day he came home from work and Svetlana sat on his bed, a dildo, a gay porn magazine and his Ben wa beads in front of her, she had found the stuff under one of the floorboards where Mickey had hit it. She just wordlessly put the magazine in his hands and said "We wait for your dad to be in prison and then I can sleep in own room if you like it better" then she had left the room and Mickey had really loved her in that moment.

Talking about Mickey actually being gay and liking another man was new.  
"I don't know, maybe" he answered.  
"I like orange boy. He is good with Yevgeny, always does art stuff with him. He is nice. You should bend him over sofa and fuck him" she said nonchalantly while drinking her tea.

Mickey stared at her.  
"You're talking about our son's kindergarten teacher!"  
"Of course, you don't do it while Yevgeny is in room!"  
Mickey got up from the bed and looked around the room embarrassed and shocked at the same time.  
Svetlana only giggled.

"You glad that orange boy likes it up the ass too?"  
"Fucks sake can't you use normal words?"  
Svetlana only shook her head smiling.  
"It doesn't matter anyways... Those other parents will make him leave sooner or later... or kill him if he refuses to leave."

"Then you do something against it. Make plan, fuck them over like... how do you say it? Like a boss! You do that!"  
Mickey chuckled at her.  
"You fuck them over like a boss and then carrot boy can keep his job and other children will be at child place again, yes?"  
"How the fuck am I supposed to do that?" He chuckled.  
Svetlana shrugged "I'll think of something. You flirt with orange and I make plan, yes? I'm more cold than you, I'll do that"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days were similar.  
Yevgeny was the only kid in his kindergarten group. The second day the other group (age 1 and 2) that had nothing to do with Ian were at least filled with kids again.

Ian spend the whole day just with Yevgeny he even tried to go to the other group with him so Yevy could play with the other kids there - but the teachers from the small group wouldn't let Ian into their rooms

"It's not about you, Ian, Christ, we don't fucking care if you're gay, but we can't risk the parents not bringing in their children anymore when they hear that you've been down here. Alright? I'm really sorry."

Ian heard that in similar variations throughout the whole week.  
He didn't believe the "I'm sorry"s from his co-workers even though most of them probably really didn't have a problem with him.

"I'm really sorry about the whole thing" Mickey said, Ian believed him.  
"Yeah, well, can't change it now, right? I love kids I just wanted to work with them, play with them, all that crap! Now I can't- why? Because I like dudes? That's so fucking dumb! Anyways I'm probably gonna quit - The children shouldn't suffer from this mess"

"Quit?" Mickey asked. he didn't want Ian to quit, He wouldn't see him anymore if he didn't work here to take care of Yevgeny. Seeing Ian was something Mickey thought about a lot at work, it was an ongoing thought "only three hours until I see Ian, only two hours until I see Ian, only one hour until I see Ian" 

"You just fucking said how much you love this work"  
"Well I'm not getting to do the work besides Yevgeny anyways. Quit or not."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following Monday the mob was gone.  
He brought Yevgeny into the building and passed some men painting over the slurs on the walls. 

They walked through the halls to Yev's group room and were greeted with the noise of a loud bunch of children.  
Mickey looked into the room - he couldn't spot Ian's red hair - he had a weird feeling about this. 

"Morning Yevgeny" one of the teachers greeted him.  
"Where is Ian?" He asked.  
"Oh, sorry Yevgeny.... Ian doesn't work here anymore. He decided that it's best if he looks for another job"

Yevgeny looked up to his dad.  
"But I want Ian! I don't want Ian to go! You said Ian won't leave, Dad! You said the bad people would leave him alone! You promised Ian would be here to draw with me! You promised dad, you promised!" The boy yelled at Mickey angrily and began tearing up.

Mickey mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't have promised such unsure things.  
"I know, I'm sorry Yevy"  
"Yevgeny, why don't you take your shoes off?" The other teacher said. 

Mickey looked around the room. All those fucking cheery children - Ian was nothing but nice to them and as thank you he got a big_ fuck you_ from all of them and their parents. Now they didn't care that their favourite teacher was gone because their fucking parents told them that Ian was evil! While his son had a temper tantrum and Ian's dreams were shattered.

Mickey was mad as hell.  
And that was dangerous.

"Fuck you" he said to the teacher, loud, so the room was silent all of a sudden, all the children and the other teacher looked at him "Fuck your homophobic ass! Ian's been the fucking only one in this shithole who actually gave a shit about those miserable broken-condom-kids!" 

"Mr Milkovich, please calm down, the children shouldn't hear-"  
"The children shouldn't fucking hear their parents wishing an innocent kindergarten teacher to hell just because he likes fucking dudes you useless piece of shit"

"Mr Milkovich, I have to ask you to leave"  
"What, you think I'm gonna let my kid stay with you idiotic fucks? No thanks. Come Yevy, we're leaving"  
He turned to leave, and Yevgeny followed and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going now daddy? Can I go to work with you?"  
"No, I'll bring you to Ian. Fucking promised you, didn't I?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian was a Gallagher. Mickey knew that much, he also had a vague idea where the Gallagher's lived.  
He walked through one of the streets until he actually managed to find the right house.

"The fuck am I even doing here?" He muttered to himself. He had calmed down a bit by now and was able to think rationally again. He couldn't just randomly knock on Ian's door and ask him to watch his kid! 

But before Mickey could change his mind, Yevgeny had already knocked on the door.  
A moment later a tall girl with messy brown hair opened the door.

She looked at them confused.  
"Is Ian here?" Yevgeny asked.  
She looked down to the boy.  
"Uhm yes, but he quit at the kindergarten. What do you want? Terrorize him at home as well?" She got defensive. 

"Where is he? Could you call him down or some shit? Tell him Yevy wants to see him"  
She looked even more weirded out but asked them to wait a minute before closing the door.

A minute later it was opened again by the tall redhead. Ian's face lit up with happiness when he saw that it was really Yevgeny and his dad standing in front of the door.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the kindergarten?"  
"Shouldn't _you_ be at the kindergarten?" Mickey asked him.  
Ian shrugged.  
"I quit. I was tired of having my brothers fight me a way in and out of the building when it meant that all the children couldn't be watched."

"That was a dumbass fucking move Gallagher" Mickey shook his head "I promised Yevy here that you wouldn't leave. And I might have yelled at some of your co-workers. So... You think you could watch him?"  
Ian smiled warmly at Mickey.  
"Just until four? I can pay you for it too" 

"No, it's okay. Of course, I can watch him, right Yevgeny? Come in"  
Yevgeny hugged his dad goodbye and entered the house.  
"Thank you. Really, that's... I don't have words for it"  
Mickey shrugged "No need to get emotional. Just make sure I get him back in one piece, that's kinda important to his mom. Oh and... she's a cold Bitch and says, she's working on a plan to get back at those fuckheads that cost you your job"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yevgeny sat in the living room with Ian and his younger brother Liam.  
"Daddy said you're gay" he said suddenly. 

Ian stopped and looked at him surprised.  
"Do you know what that means?"  
"It means you want to kiss boys and hold hands with them. Like my auntie Mandy."

"Who told you that?"  
"My dad of course. And he and mommy said it's okay to like boys and to want to marry them"  
Ian nodded, he was filled with happiness at the boy's words.

"They also said, you should always marry the person you love most, not like they did"  
Ian's head shot up at that.  
"Why did they marry?" Ian couldn't help himself but ask. He liked Mickey and he had hoped that the reason for him being cool with Ian being gay was that he was gay himself... or bi since he was married and had a son.

"I don't know. They just said, that they don't love each other like other parents do, but that they love me very much."  
Ian nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey was back at the Gallagher house to get Yevgeny.  
"He didn't cause too much trouble, did he?"  
"Not at all. We played with my little brother's old stuff and he ran around the yard a lot. He is exhausted"

Mickey smiled at the ginger.  
"You gonna bring him by tomorrow again?"  
"Would that be possible?"  
"Of course! Then there is at least one child I can take care of"  
Mickey smiled at him, holding a half-asleep Yevgeny in his arms.  
"Good, then I can stop paying this fucking super expensive kindergarten, pay you instead."  
"You don't have to pay me, Mr Milkovich"  
"And you don't have to call me by my last name, and you do it anyways"  
"No money, Mickey.", Ian smiled.  
Mickey swallowed and smirked at the way he said his name, "Alright, but just til Svetlana came up with a plan on how to get back on those bastards."

"Why does your wife care so much about it?"  
Mickey bit his lip.  
"Neither of us likes fucking stupid homophobes. And I think she mainly does it because Yevgeny loves you"

Ian grinned "You know... Yevgeny told me something today... sure I'm not even supposed to know but..." Ian sighed, "No, just forget it"  
"Spit it out Gallagher" Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"He uhm, he said that you and your wife don't love each other"  
"We don't", Mickey shrugged, "Sleep in separated bedrooms, married because we had to rather than wanted, we're just friends", Mickey was eager to explain to the ginger that he was in no romantic relationship with anyone, "We did all of that family shit to please my dad and stayed together because we both love Yevgeny. But we aren't worse parents than all of those couples though"  
"No, you're better than all those other parents in the kindergarten. You taught your son about love instead of hate."

Mickey smiled at the ginger.  
"We tried to. But that's not easy when all he's surrounded with are dysfunctional couples", Mickey shrugged, "Well, gotta go, Svetlana's gonna have my ass if we're not back on time. She's super paranoid when she's pregnant", he mumbled.  
"We'll see tomorrow then"  
Mickey nodded and gave him one last smile before turning around and going home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's up with Yevgeny? He's so tired he almost fell on dinner", Svetlana asked while doing the dishes.  
"Sit down, I'll do that. God, when is this lost sperm in you finally gonna come out?", Mickey said and took the plate out of his wife's hand.  
"Shouldn't take long anymore. Then we get money to buy new stove. That piece of shit is broken again"  
"You know, I've been thinking, if there is still money left after you got your fucking new stove... we could buy Yevgeny something nice? Something new and not old and broken that was already old and broken when I used it"

"Like what?"  
"I don't know. I mean, he's on that art trip right now... but what about a bike?"  
"A bike? What you want our son to drive around streets being run over by dumbass cars? Also, he's growing quickly, wouldn't be worth money"  
Mickey nodded "Alright, I stopped growing around 8th grade, so we just gonna start buying him stuff around that time again or what? Fucking pregnancy makes you fucking paranoid"

"Husband is grumpy today. More than usual, why?"  
Mickey sighed, "Ian quit at the kindergarten"  
"Oh, what about Yevgeny?"  
"He had a temper tantrum at the kindergarten, so I freaked out and maybe... yelled at the children and his co-workers. But it's okay, I took Yevy over to Ian's house, he's gonna watch him there and play with him. And we can stop paying this overpriced shithole" 

"You use child to get into orange boy's house? Smart"  
"That's not what this is about Svet."  
"So, you don't want to have carrot dick up your ass anymore?"  
Mickey cringed at her choice of words, "Carrot dick? Really?"  
Svetlana shrugged.  
"Right now, I want to find a way how he gets his job back, or how we can get back at those homophobic fuckheads"  
"He can open own child place. Not as expensive as big child place, but makes more people willing to pay"  
"There is my wife the business woman", Mickey mumbled, "I still want to get back at them for it." 

"Fuck them over like boss?", Svetlana suggested again smiling, "By cold bitch?"  
"You got an idea?", Mickey asked and turned around to her, she grinned cheekily

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Mickey and Svetlana both came to the Gallagher house to get Yevgeny.  
"Hey Mrs Milkovich, didn't see you in a long time."  
"Stupid pussy doctor said not to move too much because surrogate baby", she huffed, "Go inside, orange boy, sit down and talk"  
Ian looked at her confused but let her into the living room where Mickey and Svetlana sat down on the couch.

Yevgeny came running to them, Liam close behind him.  
"Mommy! You're early! I want to play with Liam outside, can't you come back later?"  
Svetlana answered him in Russian, Mickey understood the gist of it being, that Yevgeny should go playing again, while they talked to Ian.

"Mikhailo said, stupid homophobes cost you your job. I have plan. Fuck them over like boss"  
Ian looked at her confused and then looked to Mickey, who just smiled and shrugged.  
"Plan? For what exactly?"  
"To fuck them over like boss.", she repeated, "First you gonna start own child place, like kindergarten but cheaper. You take care of Yevgeny already, you do that with other children here or at small place in neighbourhood. Lot's of people need child place closer and cheaper than big kindergarten. You can work again, and stupid people will be jealous that they have to pay so much"

"I'm supposed to start my own day care? Just me? Alone?"  
"We'll find way. That's not whole plan. Favourite part is fuck them over"  
"Like a boss?", Ian asked grinning, Svetlana nodded.  
"I am whore, you know? Got Rub'n'Tug over bar - husband is pimp, so to say"  
Ian raised his eyebrows, "Thought you were some kind of illegal accountant?"  
"I am. A child is expensive, gotta work a lot of illegal stuff at once", Mickey shrugged.

Ian chuckled, "Wait you don't mean the Rub'n'Tug over the Alibi, do you?"  
"Exactly that", Svetlana nodded, "Your drunk fuck-up father always sits on bar"  
Ian nodded, "Yep, Frank Gallagher"  
"So, my plan, our girls will seduce wives of stupid people."

Ian stared at her, "What?"  
"You heard. They wanna be homophobes? They wanna ruin your life by taking your job? Let's see what they gonna do when their wives discover the power of the pussy. And lots of those fathers come to Rub'n'Tug, their wives don't know about it. We're gonna ruin marriage from both sides" 

Mickey raised his eyebrows, "You are a cold bitch", he nodded, Svetlana smiled at him.  
"That's why I come up with plans. You would just beat up"  
Ian was speechless.  
"So, what do you say, orange boy? You in or you wanna chicken out and let them win?"  
Ian started grinning and nodded "I'm so in."

Mickey went outside to watch his son play while Svetlana wanted to talk to Ian for a second.  
"Why are you helping me?", Ian asked her, "I mean, thank you really, both of you... but why?"  
Svetlana shrugged, "You like the penis, nothing wrong with that. I hate the penis, ugly fucking skin stick. Always tries to get in where it doesn't belong! You like boys, maybe I like girls, no penis is staring at you hoping to explode like sticky volcano."

Ian chuckled, "You're a lesbian?"  
She shrugged again, "Maybe yes, maybe no, why would that affect anyone I don't try to fuck?"  
Ian nodded and looked back to the backdoor where Mickey stood and gazed outside into the yard.  
"Does he know?"  
"Husband doesn't care who I fuck as long it's not him. Only did that to have baby. He likes the penis too. He is... how you say? Pillow princess."

Ian licked his top lip, "Really?"  
"Yeah, he has crush on you like Teenage girl. Talks about you all day - carrot boy here, carrot boy there, even gets up earlier in the morning to bring Yevgeny to kindergarten and see you. But he's stupid gay - so he never takes chance to talk, he is worse than what we call 'useless lesbian'."

Ian grinned from ear to ear.  
"You grin like weird drug cat from child movie", she giggled, "You like him too?"  
Ian cleared his throat, "That's so weird, you're his wife and you're asking me that"  
"I am wife, it's job to make husband happy as long as he's not stupid prick. Right now, he is good husband, but can't get dick himself, so I help. Wifely duties"  
Ian chuckled at the Russian woman. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later, Ian had got a licence to legally have the Gallagher day care him and his sibling usually offered only in summer.  
That meant, that his living room pretty much turned into a kindergarten. His siblings were okay with it, Ian handled it and the kids were in the house when most Gallagher's were out and about anyways.

"Looks like everything worked out great so far", Mickey smiled at Ian.  
They both stood in the kitchen. Mickey was actually here to get Yevgeny and bring him home, but Ian convinced him to stay for a drink.  
"I can't drink alcohol while the children are here, but if you want to..."  
"No, thanks, promised Svet to not drink too much when Yevy is in the same house, and I already had a beer at work."

Ian nodded and handed him orange juice instead.  
"And those are all children of Svetlana's friends? I thought we raised the prices to pay for abortions at the Rub'n'Tug"  
Ian chuckled, "No, half are from families in the neighbourhood. They usually also brought their children here in the summer when Debbie and Fiona had their summer day care."

"This weekend, Svetlana's girls are going to start their little revenge. She said, I'm supposed to make the photos"  
"Why you?", Ian asked.  
Mickey shrugged, "Husband duties, apparently. Bet she's just frustrated that she can't take part in the whole thing"  
"I could help you. You know, setting cameras up and taking the photos and stuff."  
Mickey smirked, "You're really enjoying this little getting back, huh?"  
"Yeah, fucking hypocrites. Paying women for sex and cheating on their wives is okay with them, but damn if a guy likes cock, then hell breaks loose. They get what they deserve"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Svetlana and Mickey had seven girls that were more than down to fuck those ugly bastards over.  
"Who would've thought that Russian prostitutes are good allies?", Ian mumbled.  
"Well, one of them has a crush on Svetlana, I'm sure. The rest is mostly fed up with those ugly fuckers that cheat on their wives."  
"Would you ever cheat on your wife?", Ian asked, acting oblivious to Mickey's gayness and his crush on him.  
"Svetlana and I aren't in a romantic or sexual relationship of any kind. We can fuck whoever we want, it's like being single but you gotta do the dishes and take out the trash though."

The two boys had a list with all the wives' names on it.  
The first one was Victoria Miller.  
Raisa sat next to her in a park and flirted with her, made lots of compliments. The girls knew how to work people. Mrs Miller chuckled and shyly looked away.  
Raisa's power move was to lean closer very slowly and to tuck a loose hair strand behind the woman's ear while looking deeply into her eyes.  
Ian took a few photos of that action.  
"That would already be enough for Mr Miller to freak out, what do you think how far she can make it?"  
"Raisa is the prettiest of our girls, barely speaks English but she got the seducing down though, almost as good as Svetlana and Nika. She's gonna have that woman screaming her name in no time"

Ian chuckled and smiled at Mickey's concentrated face, when he watched the recordings of a hidden camera on his phone.  
"Who are you watching right now?"  
"Nika has both Mrs Moran and Mrs Robson twisted around her finger already. They're in a café nearby, look at them, they already almost jump on her."

Raisa leaned in slowly and whispered something into Mrs Millers ear.  
Suddenly they both got up from the park bench and Ian and Mickey followed secretly when they vanished in Mrs Miller's car.  
Mickey managed to make some good pictures of them kissing and Mrs Miller sucking on Raisa's tit like an infant.

"How is Nika doing?", he asked Ian who checked Nika's hidden camera on Mickey's phone.  
"Fingers both women in the lady's restroom, while they kiss."  
"Screenshot it"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later they sat in the Milkovich living room together with Ian's siblings Lip, Carl and Debbie and Mickey's siblings Mandy and Iggy.  
"That was the best day of my life!", Carl exclaimed, "Whenever you need me again to make hot pics of chicks fucking each other, I'm in!"

"And you really think this is gonna work?", Lip asked sceptically, "I don't know a straight man that would mind his wife fucking another woman, as long as he can watch"  
"We send pictures of the husbands at the Rub'n'Tug too. We attack marriage from both sides, and we tell everyone about hypocrisy. I agree, would be better if we made men seducing husbands, but that's way harder and we don't have the boys to do that" Svetlana explained, "But you will see, Plan's gonna work out fine." 

After a while the other Gallagher's and Milkoviches had left and it was just Ian and Mickey sitting outside, sharing a cigarette.  
"Are you okay Gallagher?", Mickey asked, the redhead looked concerned up to the sky.  
"I'm just worried... what if this whole thing goes wrong? Some of these dudes might be dangerous - what if they hit their wives because they cheated? What about the children if the couples actually separate? And your Rub'n'Tug will have a reputation as snitch."

Mickey sighed, "I was so focused on humiliating them, that this thought never occurred to me. We can still stop the whole thing if you want to. Give the pictures to your brother, he stole some anyways. You're gonna find them in his bedroom all sticky I guess."  
Ian smiled and looked to their feet on the steps behind the backdoor leading to the kitchen of the Milkovich house.  
"I want to get back at them. I want to humiliate them, and I mean, it were always both -husband and wife - that stood outside the kindergarten. They humiliated me, took my dream job away, poisoned their own children."  
"We could take some of the harmless pictures and scatter them around the kindergarten so the children see their parents kissing someone of the same gender - maybe it will normalize it to them. And show more efficiently what hypocrites they are.", Mickey whispered.

Ian smiled at him and slightly combed through Mickey's black hair with his fingers.  
Mickey deadass stopped breathing for a second.  
"Svetlana told me something funny", Ian whispered, "She said, that you have a crush on me... like a Teenage girl"  
Mickey stared at him embarrassed and scooted away from him on the steps.  
"I-I-I'm not a fucking teenage girl" 

Ian chuckled.  
"She also called you a pillow princess and a stupid gay."  
Ian could swear he saw Mickey blushing while he just stuttered in disagreement.  
"I'm gonna kill that fucking bitch", he muttered and got up walking back into the house, Ian got up as well and went after him.  
Ian reached Mickey at the couch, took his wrist and turned him around, he pushed him against the couch, their faces only inches apart.

"I kinda hoped, she said the truth", he whispered and looked directly into the Milkovich's blue eyes.  
Mickey couldn't answer, they were so close, Mickey was so close to touch Ian it was unreal.  
Ian still hold his wrist but slowly loosened his grip and run his fingers over the other one's hand, until he held it tightly.

Neither knew who leaned in first, but they kissed suddenly.  
Their lips met hungrily and impatient, Mickey ran his free hand through Ian's red hair and rested it on the back of his head, pushing him even closer against him.  
Ian let a moan escape against the Milkovich's lips, he held him tightly by his waist.  
He suddenly let go of his hand, placed both of his hands on Mickey's waist and hoisted him up on the back rest of the couch, earning a surprised gasp from the older man. Ian used the chance to push his tongue into Mickey's mouth.

Mickey moaned into the kiss while he let his hands run down Ian's back, shoving them under his shirt to feel his warm, freckled skin.  
Mickey loved every second of this heated making out session and mentally thanked Svetlana.  
He felt Ian pushing his shirt up as well, exploring his pale, skin and the minor scars everywhere on it from various fights during his teenage years.

"Daddy?"

Mickey and Ian pulled apart so quickly, that Mickey almost fell from the couch, but Ian held him in place.  
Yevgeny stood in the doorway to his room. His long, blond hair falling in his face over his eyes.

"Why are you and Ian kissing?", he asked sleepily.  
Mickey hopped from the couch.  
"Why are you out of bed, little man? Hm, go back to sleep, it's already late", he ignored his son's question.  
"Thirsty", Yevy answered.  
"Go back to bed, I'll bring you some juice okay?"

Mickey walked into the kitchen and Ian stared at the little boy.  
"Come on Yevy, I'll bring you back to bed", he whispered.  
Ian walked into Yevgeny's room, the little boy followed him and sat back on his bed.  
"Are you and daddy gonna get married now?" 

Ian's eyes widened.  
"What? No, we're not getting married now. Don't worry about that stuff."  
"bummer, I would like you staying here", he mumbled.  
Mickey entered the room handing his son a cup with juice.

They left the bedroom together.  
"Well, that was embarrassing.", Mickey muttered, "Maybe he already forgot about it when he wakes up"  
Ian grinned at him.

"So, you have a crush on me?", he asked.  
"You know, Svetlana is a cold Russian bitch, you shouldn't believe everything she says"  
The fuck was he doing here? This was his chance of getting more kisses and at some point, maybe a good fuck from the ginger and he was really just about to tell him, that he didn't like him! He cursed his own stupidity.  
Ian tried to read his face and looked slightly disappointed.

Mickey rolled his eyes and bit his bottom lip.  
"I mean", he said, "In this case she may be right...", he admitted without looking at the Gallagher, "But I'm not some lovey-dovey teenage girl that writes your name in a fucking diary every fucking day! Just think you're really fucking hot, that's all", he mumbled.  
Ian grinned at him.  
"Okay, stop-stop smiling at me like that you idiot! You're gonna make me fall for you if you keep doing that", he looked away and mentally slapped him for saying that.

Ian only grinned wider and stepped closer.  
"So, you liked the kiss?", he whispered, resting a hand on Mickey's lower back, pulling him close again.  
Mickey looked up at the Gallagher and nodded breathlessly.  
Ian placed a sweet, short kiss on the other's lips.  
"The part with the pillow princess true as well?", he whispered against his lips.  
"Power Bottom, rather than pillow princess, but I'm a stupid gay, that was true"  
Ian smiled down at him and gave him another peck on his lips.  
Mickey brought a hand up to the redhead's face, he wanted more than just the little pecks, he wanted the wild making out.  
"And you talk about me all day?"  
"You just fishing for compliments or are you gonna kiss me again?" 

Ian grinned and kissed him passionately again. They stood in the middle of the hallway and made out - Mickey's hand cupping Ian's cheek the other in his fiery hair, Ian's hands touching the Milkovich's cool skin, running his back up and down, always stopping teasingly at his jeans until Ian finally shoved his hands slowly, teasingly in the other's pants and cupped his ass.

"I want to fuck you, Mickey, have you bend over, with my dick buried in your ass so deep, you gotta bite into a pillow to not wake up whole Chicago", he panted.  
Mickey moaned at the mere thought of that, while Ian sucked a hickey on his collar bone.  
"Bedroom, behind you, now"

Ian kissed his lips again and pulled him with him while walking backwards into Mickey's bedroom, who kicked the door shut behind him.  
Ian pretty much threw Mickey on the bed and took his own shirt off before crawling up to the Milkovich, kissing him again.

Mickey couldn't help but congratulating himself on his good taste in men, when he saw Ian's half naked body.  
Ian pretty much tore Mickey's clothes off of him, Mickey violated Ian's neck in the meantime, sucking hickey after hickey, marking him up and claiming him as his.

The ginger grabbed Mickey's cock, squeezed it gently while grinning down at Mickey, who moaned.  
"When was the last time a guy fucked you good, hmm?", he whispered.  
"Can't remember, too fucking long ago", he ran his hands down Ian's abs, and clumsily unbuttoned Ian's jeans, pushing them down.

They started jerking each other off simultaneously, while sharing another kiss, that was pretty much just their tongues greedily exploring each other.  
Ian eventually moved his hands from around Mickey's dick to his ass, squeezing it, groping until Mickey groaned in his mouth.  
"Turn around, I wanna give that ass some love since I saw you walking away for the first time a year ago", he said in a husky voice.

Without even thinking about it, Mickey had turned around, his ass high in the air for Ian and his face buried in a pillow.  
Ian pushed his pants fully off and marvelled at the perfectly shaped, firm ass Mickey was pretty much shoving into his face.

Ian grinned dirtily and put his big hands on the man's ass cheeks, spreading them a bit, he quickly coated his finger in spit and massaged Mickey's hole, drawing a moan from the man.  
He slowly pushed his finger into him, Mickey muffled his groan in his pillow, making Ian smirk.  
He thrusted his finger in and out of Mickey, "God, you're so tight", he mumbled, Mickey chuckled.  
Ian's other hand still groped Mickey's left ass cheek, so he pressed a kiss on the other side, kissing his way across his cheek to his hole, occasionally letting his teeth graze his pale skin.

Ian teasingly flicked his tongue over Mickey's hole, he spat on it and added another finger, scissoring them inside of the Milkovich - drawing dirty noises from the man.  
Ian grinned and crooked his fingers while circling his hole with his tongue.  
He thrusted his fingers in and out of Mickey's body, switching between kissing and licking his hole and kissing, gently biting and sucking on the man's ass - yes, he wanted to find out if he could give him a hickey there - while his other hand wandered down to grab Mickey's cock again.

Mickey was a mess after a few minutes of this.  
His thighs were quivering, precum was dripping from his dick, that Ian smeared around the tip of his dick and he grunted at every of Ian's movements.  
The ginger had Mickey worked up to three fingers by now and wondered what other delicious noises he could elicit when he put his cock up that beautiful ass.

Ian pulled his fingers out of the older man and kissed his way up Mickey's back, massaging soothing circles into his skin.  
"Gonna fuck you now, hmm, that sound good?", he whispered while kissing his neck.  
"God, yes", Mickey moaned  
"Lube and condoms?"  
"Bedside table, left side, second drawer", he panted.

Ian got the half used bottle of lube out and rolled on a condom, he knew Mickey watched him.  
"How many inches are these?", he asked excited, Ian chuckled at the needy man.  
"Nine", he grinned cheekily while coating his length in lube  
"If you pound me good, I'll wake you up with a blowjob tomorrow.", he flicked his tongue over his lips.  
Ian swallowed hard and got behind Mickey again, "Well that's some motivation", he mumbled smiling.

Ian spread his lover's ass cheeks again and guided the tip of his dick into Mickey's widened and wet hole.  
Ian ran his hand up Mickey's back and gently pulled his head up from the pillow.  
"Gotta hear that moan", he whispered, while pushing into Mickey slowly.  
Mickey's mouth hung open, letting a long, loud moan escape until Ian bottomed out and allowed Mickey to rest his head in his pillow again, slightly muffling the curse words and groans that fell from his lips just from feeling Ian's dick inside of him.  
"If the kid wakes up because of your noise kink, you gotta bring him back to bed, just so you know"

Ian chuckled and rubbed his hands over Mickeys back.  
"You good?", he asked. Mickey made an approving noise and Ian started sliding in and out of Mickey.  
Slowly at first to help Mickey adjust, but also just as hard as he went slow, making Mickey's hip jerk away when their bodies met.

"Oh, fuck", Ian groaned and started fucking into him faster.  
He gripped Mickey's hips tightly, holding him in place while pounding him into the mattress.  
The Milkovich let out a string of short moans, while Ian grunted every time his dick slid in and out of Mickey's tight heat.

"Faster, fuck, Ian!", Mickey panted, Ian chuckled at him, he was impressed with the Milkovich.  
Ian repositioned Mickeys hip slightly and thrusted into him in a new angle, faster than before, drawing an even louder moan from the Milkovich.  
Mickey gripped the bed sheets tightly.  
"That spot, huh?", Ian chuckled, Mickey couldn't answer in coherent sentences anymore, just groaned in agreement.

Ian hit his prostate dead on, and Mickey actually had to bite his pillow, to not scream too loudly, after all, Yev's room was right next to his'.  
Both felt themselves getting closer to the edge.  
Mickeys hands were tangled in the bedsheets and Ian held on to his hips.

"I'm close, Mick", he muttered.  
"Don't you dare stopping, Gallagher, 'm gonna cum"  
Ian chuckled again, concentrating on getting Mickey off again.

Mickey's toes curled in and moaned into his pillow while Cumming hard and untouched over the sheets.  
Mickey clenched around Ian's dick, who came just a few seconds after him.  
Ian held Mickey's hips in place, Cumming deep inside him, groaning.

For a few minutes they just stayed in that position and panted heavily.  
Ian pulled out and sat back on his heels.  
He threw the condom in the nearby trashcan and Mickeys body went slack and he lay flat on his stomach, a wide grin on his face.  
Ian lay next to him and caressed his skin.

"I never had sex with someone who came untouched... that's hot", he whispered.  
Mickey lay on his side and ran a hand through his red hair.  
"You're amazing", he whispered sleepily.  
"Me or my dick?"  
"Back to compliment fishing, hm?", he smiled and pulled Ian's face to him to kiss him again.

Ian cupped his cheek and kissed him back.  
"You mind me sleeping here tonight?"  
"You think I'd let you go after that? Promised you a blowjob"  
Ian grinned at him and pulled him into his arms.  
"I bet you write my name into a diary though. With little hearts around it"  
"Fuck off", Mickey mumbled exhausted and cuddled deeper into the ginger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Mickey woke up in Ian's arms, his head lay on his shoulder, the gingers arm wrapped around him.  
Ian was still sleeping, and Mickey smiled up at him, they were both still naked, Ian's neck was littered in hickeys, he pressed a kiss on his collar bone.

Mickey's hand wandered down the gingers body and grasped Ian's cock, stroking him slowly.  
He slowly freed himself out of Ian's arms and disappeared under the blanket.  
His dick became hard in Mickey's hands, Ian stirred in his sleep. 

The Milkovich swirled his tongue around the head of his dick, licked all around and up and down, flicking his tongue over his slit. He worked his way deeper and deeper, while stroking the part of his cock, that he didn't reach with this tongue yet.

"Holy fuck", he heard the gingers voice eventually.  
Ian lifted the blanket up and looked down at Mickey, who popped his dick out of his mouth.  
"Mornin'", he grinned, kept stroking Ian's dick next to his face, showing off his impressive length.  
Ian chuckled, "Mornin'".

Mickey took his cock back into his mouth, sucking on his tip, licking down his shaft and sucking one of his balls into his mouth, Ian threw his head back on the pillow and groaned.  
He dragged his tongue back up his cock and took him into his mouth again, moved his head up and down.  
Ian pushed the blanket back, over Mickey's head, to watch him.

Mickeys lips were perfectly stretched around his dick, Ian groaned at the sight of it and ran his fingers through Mickeys messy hair.  
Mickey moved his head down, taking him in as far as possible, he continued that while massaging Ian's balls with his hand.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum", Ian whispered after a few minutes.  
Mickey sped up his pace slightly and inched his head up again.  
Ian came inside his mouth and Mickey swallowed, licking every lost drop.

Mickey crawled up to the ginger again, grinning at him, Ian wiped a cum-drop from the Milkovich's chin and Mickey nonchalantly sucked on the gingers finger to actually swallow all of it.  
Ian panted slightly and kissed his lips. 

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning", Ian whispered.  
Mickey pushed him back on the bed and lay on top of him again.  
He wanted to answer when suddenly the door was opened, making him pretty much jump away from Ian, sitting next to him instead and staring startled to the door.

"You act like scared cat", a Russian accent said, Mickey took a deep breath.  
"Shit, Svet, can't you fucking knock?"  
"You need to get dressed and watch Yevgeny, I go to hospital"  
"Hospital why?"  
"Water broke and contractions. Nika comes and gets me. Tomorrow I want fucking new stove!"  
"Yeah, yeah, you deliver that fucking rug rat, I'll get you your fucking stove."  
Svetlana looked from her husband to the redhead next to him, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Orange boy, friend told me there is cheap place free not far, you can rent for child place - more space than living room. Remember to send photos to husbands today, yes?"  
Ian nodded and bit his bottom lip, looking from her to Mickey.  
"And no fucking while looking after child", she warned them.  
"Yeah, alright, will you please leave now?"  
Svetlana raised her hands and left the room again.

"God, for a second, I thought my dad would burst through the door", he mumbled and sighed deeply.  
Ian looked at him with raised eyebrows, he brought a hand up to touch his cheek gently.  
He sat up and kissed Mickey's temple, who just closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"How about, we get up, have breakfast with Yevgeny and get those fucking pictures sent, hmm? Start the day with a little vengeance?"  
Mickey smiled.  
"Thought you were too worried about the impact it could have on them?"  
"Fucking homophobes, want to tell us that our relationships are invalid and threaten the sanctity of marriage, but they gonna beat their wives to death if they don't listen? Forcing me to quit my job, forcing you to marry a woman, forcing their children to be part of their hate. They get to decide if we are worthy basic human respect? Why shouldn't we fucking decide that their relationships, their lives and their families aren't more important than ours?", he mumbled, placing kisses on Mickey's face.

The Milkovich turned his face slightly and their lips found each other again in a sweet, sad kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Two weeks later.  
**

Mickey and Ian sat in the Alibi Room next to each other.  
"You really think, taking a 4-year -old into a bar is a good idea?"  
"Why not? He's not drinking and there aren't many people here. And look, he's fine, playing with the twins"  
Yevgeny and Amy and Gemma Ball sat in a booth with Liam and were busy with their crayons and future masterpieces.

"So, Ian, you think Gemma and Amy have a chance to get into your little day care? On family discount?"  
"You said, you could handle it", Ian reminded him.  
"Yeah, but don't you get that new, bigger place now?"  
Ian nodded while taking a sip from his drink, "And Svetlana and an old colleague will work with me"  
"Still can't believe you stole my bottom bitch away from me", Mickey huffed.  
Ian chuckled at him let his hand ghost over Mickeys under the bar.

"So, family discount, Ian?"  
"Yeah, sure, Kev. Even though, we're not actually related"  
"Come on, your sister and my wife are practically sisters, for one, two your new co-worker owned the Rub'n'Tug over my bar, three, the way I see it, Yevgeny over there would be a great match for one of my daughters"  
"Could you please not make wedding plans for my son already?", Mickey asked.  
"Still, they're friends and Yevgeny is your favourite from all the kids you watch, everybody knows that"  
Mickey glanced over to Ian, smirking.

Suddenly the door to the bar was ripped open loudly.  
"Milkovich!", a man screamed, Mickey turned around on his stool, while Ian's first look automatically went in the kids' direction.

In the door of the bar stood a furious mob of parents.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Fucking snitching to my wife! Having your fucking whores seduce them too!"  
Mickey smirked at the man who screamed in his face.  
"Yeah, all of you seemed so angry that Ian here was the only one to get some gay sex, so I wanted to do your wives a favour. Showing them an alternative to your lazy, five-minutes-tops jizzer"

Ian chuckled and grinned up at the angry man.  
"Ladies, the girls are upstairs, in case you're wondering. Ain't got pussy-prices set yet, but everyone who acknowledges, that you're a cunt for having Ian quitting and teaching your bastard children to hate on queers, get's a free finger bang. You could also apologise or bath in self-pity and hypocorism, fuck you very much", he raised his glass at them.

"What? You wanna blame me for not wanting a fag to watch my little boy? Who knows what he could do to them?"  
"And all the straight women? Are they gonna touch your boy? The guys touch the little girls? Or is that just something you don't think about, even though it's way more likely to happen?", Ian asked grinning.

"You ruined our marriage! And you don't even fucking care!", the woman screamed at Mickey, who just raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Me? How did I fucking ruin anything? Your husband made the decision to come here weekly and cheat on you, you made the decision to come on Raisa's tongue. I didn't decide anything, neither did Ian. But you ruined his career though."

"Fuck's up with you Milkovich? You're pimping out your own wife, and now you're judging us?"  
"My wife's already been a handwhore before I knew her, I just take the fun job of beating some assholes up that don't play by the rules."  
"What do you care about the ginger slut, anyways?", another man now spoke up, "You want the little fag to suck you off or something?"

Mickey raised both his eyebrows and jumped from his stool, walking over to the man.  
He punched him hard in the stomach and held him down.  
"The fuck did you just call him?", the other man just groaned in pain, while Ian leaned back against the bar. He really enjoyed this.  
Mickey shoved the man to the ground.

"You, tell me the one family you shouldn't fucking mess with in the southside?", he said to some random dude in the bar.  
"Uh-uhm, Mil-Milkovich?"  
"Damn right. Anyone else got a fucking smart-ass comment?" 

Ian sipped on his beer, Mickey was smaller than most of the other parents in the bar, but he looked really fucking intimidating to them - Ian thought of him more as adorable, aggressive teddy bear.

Mickey walked back to the bar, pulled Ian down to him roughly and kissed him hard, in front of the whole lot, he felt the redhead chuckling into the kiss.  
Mickey pulled back with a grin and turned back to the angry people.  
"My wife's a dyke and the ginger already sucked me off"

"You dirty little bitch, you think I let a fag ruin my marriage- ", the man from the beginning began to scream but Mickey grinned when he heard a gun cock behind him.  
Kevin stood there and almost boredly held a loaded gun in his hands, ready to shoot the man on spot.  
Mickey just held his hand out behind him and Kev lay another gun into his hand, both belonged to Mickey anyways.  
Mickey pointed the gun at the mob as well.

"You can go now, or I'll have great pleasure shooting you in the dick."  
Another man actually dared to make a step forward, but suddenly the vast majority of costumers of the bar and Rub'n'Tug pulled out their guns, pointing them in the direction of the mob.

"You shouldn't threat a Milkovich, nor a Gallagher around here", a sick looking, old dude with dark shadows under his eyes said lazily, "They're respected."  
"And they're family", Kev added, making Ian smirk.

"Leave, or your kids gonna be orphans real quick.", Mickey said calmly.  
Everyone in the bar, except the mob, was aware that no one would actually shoot. It was a golden rule in the alibi to not fight in any way, with neither fists nor guns, as long as children were in the room.

The angry people slowly backed out of the bar.  
After the door closed, everyone nonchalantly put their guns back and resumed with their conversations as if nothing had happened.  
Mickey and Ian turned back to Kevin.

"And number four, on the topic of family discount, I'm your boyfriend's business partner and the father of your future step-sons future spouse", Kevin smirked while drying a glass.  
"Hear that? Now he's not only planning your son's wedding but also ours", Ian grinned and wrapped an arm around Mickey's shoulders.  
"Easy there, Gallagher, the last time I married someone after being with them for like two weeks, I cheated on her with a hot redhead"

"Oh come on, that isn't even considered cheating"  
Kevin chuckled and poured Mickey another drink.  
"You know, you two could've told me about this before. Would've been my first argument on family discount."  
"Really? You think, you being my boyfriend's business partner is a better argument, than Fi and V's friendship?", Ian grinned, "But, yeah, you'll get your damn family discount. But only if you stop marrying Yevgeny off"  
"Alright, alright, just remember I've got a son and two daughters with really handsome parents, so... if you need a spouse for your kid in a few years, call me"  
"He's four, Kevin, and he will be able to make his own decisions when he's older", he looked at Ian and smiled. If he would've had a choice back then when he married, and if he and Ian had already known each other, he would've married him, not Svet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later, Ian brought Yevgeny to the Milkovich house. He would often go to Mickey after work, so Yevgeny just stayed in the small kindergarten Ian had now.  
They knocked and Mickey opened the door for them, lifting his son up from the ground, hugging him, before giving Ian a quick kiss.

"Daddy, where is mommy? We drew cards for Mother's Day today."  
"Mother's Day?", Mickey asked in his child-voice.  
"Yeah, it's tomorrow and when she wakes up, I can give her my card. But she can't see it yet!"  
"Oh, then you want to hide it in your room?"  
Yevgeny nodded and Mickey sat him back down on the ground, where he ran off to his room.

Ian was sprawled out on the couch already.  
"Hard day?", Mickey asked smiling, Ian nodded, "You want a drink? Beer, tea, coffee?"  
"You're my personal butler now?", he chuckled.  
"Fuck off, just trying to make you feel better"  
"Feel better since I saw you", he murmured.  
"Stop the sappy shit", Mickey chuckled and walked over to the couch. Ian lifted his head up and Mickey sat down, so Ian could rest his head in Mickey's lap, pale fingers combing through his red hair.

Ian grinned and pulled a folded paper out of his bag that he had put next to the couch.  
"What's that?", Mickey asked curious.  
Ian handed him the paper.  
"Got some spare minutes today, while the children worked on their cards"  
Mickey read the words "Micky's Diary" in white, bold letters on the red card. 

"You've got to be kidding me", he mumbled and opened the card.  
Ian had written his own name over and over all over the damn paper.

_Ian Gallagher _  
_Ian Clayton Gallagher _  
_Ian Milkovich _  
_Mickey Gallagher _  
_Ian+Mickey4ever _

Hearts and _I love you_'s took away nearly any free space.  
"You are an idiot", Mickey whispered embarrassed.  
Ian chuckled, "Now you _can't_ say anymore, that you _don't have_ a diary with my name and lots of hearts in it, like a fifteen-year-old girl"  
"You know what? You don't deserve a damn drink or a blowjob, not tonight nor tomorrow morning", he huffed in disbelief.

Ian chuckled at the man, he knew Mickey wasn't angry.  
Mickey actually found it very cute, but he wouldn't admit it.  
He quickly got up from the couch and disappeared in his room, hearing his boyfriends laugh through the door.

He turned the card around and looked around the room for a pen.  
He eventually found a black marker and put  
**_IAN GALLAGHER + MICKEY MILKOVICH 4 FUCKING EVER _**  
on the back side of the card. There Ian wouldn't see it, but Mickey knew that it was there.

He smiled and opened the card again.  
Ian made fun of him and their first night with this thing, but at the same time, it reminded both of them of their first night, how this beautiful relationship - even though it was way too fresh to be called '_love_' or '_forever_' yet - began.  
He put the card on the bedside table, admiring his boyfriend's handwriting, before walking back into the living room.

Yevgeny played with his new toys that Mickey and Svetlana had bought him from the surrogate money and Ian was half asleep on the couch.  
Mickey walked over and kissed his beautiful boyfriend shortly, before sitting down with Yevgeny to play with him.

It wasn't until roughly a year later, when he had already moved in with Mickey and Svetlana, that Ian turned the damn card around and found Mickey's sweet promise.


End file.
